


Idiots And Puns Ahoy

by Star_Nyerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All hail frisk, F/F, F/M, Fluffy like a kittens behind, I like sassyness, Other, Overtale, Owner owns a cat+dog, Reader is almost never rude, That is unlike me, Undyne can actually cook, Warning: Cold Spagetti, monster racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nyerd/pseuds/Star_Nyerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid. So fucking stupid.<br/>How could you forget your own street number!?<br/>And wow, just wandering into your neighbor's house.<br/>Idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots And Puns Ahoy

**Author's Note:**

> I love the fanfics that take place post-pacifist.  
> Reader has no identified gender, hooray.

You were late coming home from work and it was snowing. You were holding a turquoise scarf around your neck as hard as you could. The snow brushed up your face and you couldn't see anything except for some dark builds growing with every step. You were walking for only a few minutes as usual. The walk home usually took ten or so minutes but today was different. You soon reached what was your Neighborhood and started walking faster to make your way home. What...what was your address again? You almost punch yourself. 'How the hell did I even forgot my address!?!' You were subconsciously slapping yourself. You kept wandering in the snow, feeling like you were the stupidest living thing on this planet. You reached a house that looked like yours....guess it is! You grab your keys out of your pocket but...the doors unlocked? You step inside the home and the first thing you notice is not that this house is decorated completely different from yours, but that your dog, Brook, and your kitten, Muffin, weren't there waiting for you, like they did almost every day. Oh shit...wrong house..you were about to leave when-"SANS WHAT WAS THAT" shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. A tall skeleton monster, oh hey you hadn't seen that kind of monster before, walked downstairs to what seemed like a burglar. You were way too scared to move, much less escape. "OH HELLO HUMAN! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU!" He held out a gloved hand...wait why? You were indoors-oh wait he's a fucking skeleton he probably has shitty bone sensitivity. Seems friendly, you stick out your hand and shake his politely. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND WHO ARE YOU HUMAN??" You kind of study his voice..reminds you of Skeletor from He-man. "Oh uh.._______"

"NICE TO MEET YOU ________!" You hear thumping from behind him and peer over the skeleton's shoulder. You were barely able too..he was only an inch or two taller than you...unlike the smaller, sweater wearing skeleton behind him. "who's this bro?" "MY NEW FRIEND ________!!" This guy didn't look as friendly...you probably needed to provide an explanation for..breaking and entering. "I, Uhm, got caught up in the snow and thought this was my house...I think I might be across the street..next door? I really don't know.." 10/10 first impressions. Good job. Really got that idiotic look down. "hey no prob, pal. the names sans, ICE to meet you." Was..that...a pun? This is it. Your time has come. "Hey, I don't wanna FIBULA but that really tickled my funny bone..." Fucking. Nailed it. Well he seems amused..Papyrus on the other hand.."OH MY GOD SANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NEW FRIEND!? HUMAN DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!!" What an amazing reaction..today wasn't so bad after all. "hey bro..chill out" buh-dum tssss. You need to leave before you start cry-laughing. You swear Papyrus is freaking out like someone in a mental asylum. "I've gotta leave now..my pets are probably wondering where I am..." You turn to the door. "WAIT HUMAN, LET US EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS!!" You shrug and give him your phone. After he types in his own contact he hands the phone to sans. When you get it back you see your two new contacts: PAPYRUS THE GREAT and 'sans'. You wave and head out the door..the snow had stopped only a bit but you recognized the street...you were literally next door...wow. You get out your keys and step inside to a happy little dog and a stretching cat, most likely just up from a nap. You go to the kitchen and fill their bowls..You forgot where you lived today...and it might've been the best mistake you've ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it begins.


End file.
